Creep
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: AU. Ashten was imperfect, and the fact that he embraced it enraged the others of the light realm. His father, the king, disowned him and had him enslaved in the dark realm. Being a masochist, he made the perfect gift for Levi Ackerman, hot headed prince of the dark realm. What happens when these two clash? Is it love? Or disaster? I DO NOT OWN. YAOI. Warning: Toys and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The night belonged to Prince Levi of the Vampires and his father, the current King, Erwin Smith. This particular night was full on laughter, dancing, and presents, celebrating Prince Levi's 19th birthday. The young prince however, was bored out of his mind, watching subordinates as they danced and praised him as they usually did. Erwin knew his son was bored, but he had a present that would lift his spirits soon enough. With a powerful clap, everything ceased, and silence became the dominant noise.

"Today is my son, your beloved Prince's birthday, and as such, it is tradition that this particular day, the father presents the son with his last, most exotic gift. Bring it in Kitz." Erwin commanded, and the red haired vampire bowed with a smirk, his hand gripping a suddenly noticeable chain.

Kitz yanked at it, and a boy stumbled out of the shadows. Levi's eyes widened, slightly intrigued. Kitz bought the young boy forward so that Levi could get a closer look at him. Golden hair cascaded down his shoulders and back and sapphire eyes blazed with some unknown ecstasy. His tanned, slender form was shirtless with black skinny jeans adorning his hips and a black collar around his neck where a chain was attached; his hands were bound by chains as well. A black rose adorned his left cheek, making it clear that he was a Sukimori, one of the light creatures that ruled during the day. Levi briefly wondered if there were any other rose markings, but what struck him most intrigued were his lips that held black snake bites.

A rebel? Perhaps?

Light creatures were known for their goody-two shoes personalities.

But this one was obviously different from the rest. Erwin smirked at how effective his plan was.

"Levi, this is Ashten Gokana Sukimori. Prince of the Light creatures. Of course, not anymore since his parents disowned him, but he is still of royal blood. He shall be a concubine of yours."

Levi analyzed Ashten, not failing to notice the obvious erection outlined by his skinny jeans. He shrugged.

"He's unique and gorgeous, but what's so good about him? Other than those two things I see nothing more than a boring Light creature."

"Hm, he is an asshole. I hate being right." Ashten sighed.

A gasp erupted through the hall, and the vampires hissed, not that Ashten gave a damn. He was never one to lose his composure in the face of his enemies, he laughed death in the face; he loved fighting, hitting, being hit. Levi wrinkled his brow in confusion.

That was unexpected.

"… Why does he have an erection?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kitz said, yanking the chain, causing Ashten to moan softly. "It's because he's in chains, the damned masochist. Watch."

Kitz reached back and slapped Ashten hard, a moan erupting from the younger boy's throat as he fell to the ground. His eyes glazed over, and he rubbed his bound hands between his legs. Licking the blood from his lips, he stood to his feet, panting and giving Kitz a raw, aroused, and anticipating look. Erwin watched his son intensely, noting how he adjusted his slouched position and sat up fully, his eyes never leaving the gift before him.

"He _likes _being abused?"

"Yes. He's quite vulgar Prince, not like the other Sukimori at all." Kitz replied.

Ashten closed his eyes and regained his bearings, opening them with a semi-clear head. He looked to his new master. His black hair was shaved, but most of it had been left in something of a mop. His eyes were a bluish gray, different from the other vampires with their silver and green eyes. He looked short, but he was muscular beneath the black shirt and pants that hid some of his pale skin from view. He stood and walked over to him, looking into his still glazed eyes. Ashten was kind of short too, the same height as their _beloved _prince. He briefly wondered what it was like to be loved, even though you were an asshole. Ashten was actually kind; he just didn't hide his imperfections like his siblings and parents. A strong grip on his chin snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hm. You're a masochist huh?"

Ashten groaned when a knee connected to between his legs. He fell to the floor, trembling in pleasure with each painful jolt from his manhood. A brutal kick to his stomach set him from his side to his knees, and then a harsh punch flattened him. A wet spot formed in the front of Ashten's jeans, and he smirked, snapping the chains on his hands free. He stood to his feet and jabbed Levi in the face, twice, fast. He then grabbed the chain around his neck and yanked it away from Kitz. Levi had landed on his ass, putting a hand up when knights tried to step in.

"I know what this is… Trying to test my strength, seeing if I'm strong enough to dominate him… I'll subdue the little bitch myself." Levi said as he stood.

"I'm the bitch? But I just put you on your ass. Try again _alpha_." Ashten mocked.

If anyone knew anything about Prince Levi Ackerman, is that no one mocked or ridiculed him. He stood, and moved. Ashten hopped back and blocked his face from the brutal punch, turning his body and slamming his elbow to his side. Levi grunted, and then sent a kick that had Ashten spiraling to the floor. He caught himself and flipped back to his feet. Both boys advanced; each meeting blow after bloody blow. Finally, Levi grabbed Ashten and threw him to the floor. He stood over him and slammed his fist against his head until he submitted to him. Ashten's pain sent pleasure through his body, and it increased tenfold when his head was yanked back by his hair. Lips crashed onto his, forcing his mouth open. Levi's tongue dominated his entire being, red eyes boring into his fluttering sapphire ones.

"_Never test me again." _Levi growled.

Ashten nodded, his eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Chapter 2

'"_I hereby declare Ashten Gokana Sukimori a disgrace to our clan and hereby banish him from both this house and realm, to be sold into slavery where he belongs!" his father, the king, declared as he stared into the sapphire eyes of his bound son._

_Ashten smirked, lowering his head as the light knights took him away…'_

Ashten sat up with a start. He immediately regained his composure and looked around his new surroundings. The room he now occupied had red walls, decorated with black beautifully craved swirls. The furniture was a polished mahogany, with both a wardrobe in one corner and a vanity mirror beside his bed. The carpet was black with a red rug under the bed, and lastly, the bed frame was a black canopy. Ashten liked it; it matched the dark hole where his heart once resided. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the vanity mirror, noting the clear tanned skin. There was another door in his room, and upon opening it, he found a bathroom. It was ironically white, with a black marbled shower, toilet, and tub. Ashten walked inside and removed the soiled skinny jeans and underwear. The bath was already steaming with water, and Ashten stepped into the rose-scented water in all of his glory. He sank in the tub and sighed, letting the heat relax his muscles. Closing his eyes, he thought about his situation. One, his parents disowned him, two, he was in the dark realm, three, he was a concubine to Prince Levi. He figured something like this would happen to him, and he sighed at his lot in life. He didn't want to be labeled as just another goody-two shoe Sukimori. Nobody was perfect, and he would rather embrace his imperfections instead of hiding them. Standing, Ashten grabbed a bar of black soap and lathered his body evenly, then sat back down so that the dirt and grime accumulated throughout the night was removed. If anything, he would _not _be filthy. He hated germs and dirt, and would clean every chance he got. Ashten stood and dislodged the plug, stepping out and watching the water and dirt drain from the tub. He then proceeded to clean the tub and step into the shower. After a bath, Ashten would take a shower to make sure the dirt was gone. After rewashing his body, Ashten grabbed a nice-smelling shampoo and read the label before uncapping it and lathering his head. He worked his fingers into his scalp, then down his shoulders where the rest of his hair was. He worked the shampoo into his locks deeply, and then stepped under the water. It rinsed his hair, and Ashten scrubbed until nothing but water fell from the ends of it. Sighing, he stopped the shower and stepped out. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist and the other around his hair. He exited the bathroom and dried his body, and then he removed the towel from his damp hair. A small flame spiraled around the tresses, drying them while still keeping the moisture inside. He wouldn't do that with his hair still dripping wet. Ashten strolled over to the wardrobe and opened the doors, looking at the different articles of clothing he could choose from. After a careful deliberation, Ashten chose a pair of black parachute pants and a black leather choker. He removed his snake bites and dipped them in alcohol, then sat down at his vanity mirror. Grabbing a brush, he brushed his tresses until they shined, and then stood. He retrieved his snake bites and re-entered the bathroom. Setting them on the countertop, he grabbed a towel a scrubbed the bathroom floors until the water was gone. That done, he tossed everything into the laundry hamper and rinsed his now clean piercing under the running water of the sink. He placed them back in and stepped out of both his bathroom and room. It was day, so he knew no one was awake maybe. Ashten walked down the hall, looking at the pictures of the king and prince, running his fingers down the sharp metal of the weapons on display, and looking out the windows. It was actually quite beautiful. He could see the green cut grass and the multiple gardens, each with an extravagant water fountain in the middle. It was bright and lively, with the palace children running outside, laughing and playing while their parents watched them with loving eyes. A sudden jealously bloomed in his heart, and Ashten turned away with a gasp. He never had that as a child. He was never looked upon with such love from anyone but his younger sister, Natori. She was the only one who played with him, the only one who would let him enjoy her company. She was the only one who stood up for him when everyone else cursed and belittled him, even though he was their prince. She was the only one who _loved _him. Natori looked up at him and saw a hero, a God, her brother. He smiled softly at the thought, turning back to the window. He watched the children play, envisioning those innocent times when he and Natori would play for hours, until one of their parents called them inside.

'_Whatever are you doing now? Little one?'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He would not cry…

Not for them…

Not anymore…

Taking a deep breath, Ashten continued down the hall, looking at the magnificence of it all. He walked outside, strolling to one of the gardens and gazing at the hues of red, white, and purple. A beautiful amethyst, those flowers, like his sister's eyes…

"You smell sad mister… Is everything alright? A small child's voice asked from behind him.

Ashten turned to see a young girl, dressed in a pretty green dress. Her skin was pale; she had blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She reminded him of Natori, except his sister's hair was white, her skin tan, and her eyes amethyst. Ashten sniffed his skin, making the little girl laugh.

"You can't smell the sadness physically silly! It's in your aura!"

"Oh… I am fine young one, thank you for worrying about me… But your parents must be worried to see you speaking with strangers."

"But mister! You're a stranger! You are the light creature correct? The one who is different from the rest!"

Ashten nodded with a kind smile. "You can say that I am indeed different from the others… My name is Ashten, what is yours?"

"I'm Krista! We are short one player for our game, will you join us?"

Ashten remembered the loneliness. "Of course, but will your parents be ok with it?"

Krista nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to a man and woman.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is Ashten! Can he play with us?" she asked.

Both were pale, the man's hair was brown, while the woman's hair was blonde. His eyes were light blue like Krista's, while the woman had emerald eyes. They smiled at him.

"Of course he can, but remember, Prince Levi shall awaken soon. He'll have to leave then."

"Ok!" Krista laughed, returning to her friends with the good news.

Ashten smiled politely and bowed to Krista's parents. "It is nice to meet you both."

The man smiled. "You are indeed nice… Where are your markings? The last Sukimori I saw had markings."

"I keep them concealed. I don't want to start anything."

"Really? I couldn't tell from last night's performance." The woman smiled.

Ashten blushed. "Well… I am a different breed of Sukimori."

Both creatures smiled. "I am Lura, and this is my husband, Kristan. You might want to go over there; I don't think they'll wait any longer."

Ashten turned and giggled at their impatient faces. "I'm coming!" he called, running over to them.

No Sukimori would ever stoop so low as to play with children; they were too _perfect _for that. Ashten smiled and joined in on their game, which actually required an adult. The object of the game was that the adult was a monster, and the children were runaway food. They ran around him, and he had to try to catch the children. The catch was that Ashten was blindfolded. Whenever someone was caught, they were now the adult's helper, and told them when a child was within their grasp. They played for hours, laughing and trying to avoid Ashten's deathly quick hands. Everything suddenly stopped, and Ashten removed his blindfold to see Levi and Erwin standing there, watching them.

"Resume your earlier activities, we are just speculators." Erwin smiled.

Ashten nodded and put the blindfold back on. Immediately he heard little feet running around him. Smiling, Ashten crouched slightly and held his hand out at his sides, listening. He struck, fast, a laughing child screamed happily as he was snatched into Ashten's arms. The two laughed and Ashten set him beside him, striking again when he said to do so. Soon enough, all of the children were 'eaten', and Ashten removed his blindfold with a laugh.

"I've eaten enough little children for now."

"Nicely done. Your reflexes are quite fast." Erwin commented.

"Thank you your highness."

"Hm, you still need work." Levi added.

Ashten smirked defiantly. "Oh course, _Prince Levi_. Who would help me practice?"

"Hm. I don't know, find someone who would invest their time with you."

"Oh?-

Ashten was about to say something extremely vulgar, but he remembered children were still there.

"_Was auch immer sie ficken fotze."_

Erwin covered his mouth, but his shoulders shook with laughter. The other adults gaped, but was grateful that he said that in a language the children hadn't learned yet. Levi's eye twitched as Ashten walked passed him as if he were not worth anymore of his time.

"I am rather fond of the young lad." Erwin said smiling.

Levi narrowed his eyes, following Ashten back inside. On the way to his room, Ashten stopped. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before, but _everyone _was awake. How was that possible? He was told that vampires burned in the sun. He chuckled bitterly.

"You always have been a lying bastard… Haven't you father?"

Something disturbed the air, and Ashten turned to see Levi standing there. His mood darkened even more as he neared him.

"I don't like your attitude."

Ashten snorted. "And? As if I'm going to waste my time worrying over what you think of me."

Levi was about to retort, but his father's voice interrupted him.

"Levi, the meeting will began soon. Come along."

Ashten smirked as Levi immediately headed towards his father, but not without giving him a look that promised abuse. Ashten's blood heated and he gave him a challenging look. Whatever Levi threw at him, he was more than able to handle it.


End file.
